


Not The Stars I'm Looking For

by bazforlife



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is a softie and we know it, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a hella lot of fluff and no plot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Simon being Simon and Baz sighing a lot, SnowBaz, Stargazing, They both love each other very much, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazforlife/pseuds/bazforlife
Summary: "When I said stay over, this isn't exactly what I meant.""But you're not complaining," Snow grins.-----------------------------Simon and Baz spend a night under the stars. It's less composed of observing the stars and more of Simon stuffing his face with scones and Baz observing his boyfriend instead.





	Not The Stars I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a self indulgent drabble in my phone's notes and very short. Apparently I'm not good at keeping to word limits or plots. 
> 
> And uh I don't know anything about London weather so excuse me. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy because I sure enjoyed writing it. ♡

"When I said _stay over_, this isn't exactly what I meant."

  
  
"But you're not complaining," Snow grins, turning his head towards me.

  
  
Snow and I are currently sprawled out, side by side, on a comforter on the rooftop of my building. In the center of a sea of snacks, might I add, courtesy of Snow.

  
  
"I suppose not," I say, rolling over and pressing my face into his chest. Snow wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle in further.

  
  
Bunce has spelled his wings and tail invisible. They'll be tangible again by dawn.

  
  
It's pleasantly warm up here and I consider myself very lucky. On any regular day, I would've half frozen to death by now if I didn't have 3 layers of blankets on me. This being _indoors_. Snow, being the space heater that he is, will just have to deal with excessive cuddling for tonight.

  
  
I reckon his idea of a stay over is to stay _over _my flat. "But _Baz_," he'd pouted, back at the flat, resting his head on my shoulder and trying to persuade me. "It would be romantic. Lying among the stars and eating mint aeros. Just like old times."

  
  
"Of _course_ your concept of a romantic time would include eating." I sighed and put my book down on the side table. I should just forget about reading for my literature class for tonight. "And, Crowley, possibly the most affectionate exchange, in '_old times_,' between us was fighting off that chimaera together while shouting swears at each other."

  
  
"Way to ruin a scenario, Baz" Snow rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, and turned his face into my neck.

  
  
"I'm just saying, when you have a perfectly functional and comfortable bed here why would you--" I'd forgotten the rest of my sentence because Simon had started pressing tiny kisses on my neck. _Merlin_. Inadvertently, I tilted my head back against the headboard.

  
  
"Shut up, Baz," Simon had whispered in between kisses, leading up to my lips.

  
  
So, I did.

  
  
And now I'm here. In Simon's arms. Under the stars. He presses his lips to my forehead and a small sigh escapes me. I could just lie here forever, inhaling his lovely scent of apples and smoke. _Crowley_, I'm turning into a sentimental twat for this git.

  
  
Feeling content and warm, I lay listening to Snow's heartbeats. All of a sudden, his stomach starts rumbling and I can't help but laugh out loud.

  
  
"Oh, right," I grin, leaning away a bit from his embrace to look at his face. "The _romantic_ part of this evening has yet to commence."

  
  
Snow nudges my shoulder. "Not my fault I'm hungry," he smiles sheepishly.

  
  
"Go ahead, Simon."

  
  
And he dives headfirst into his sea of snacks. Quite literally. He searches through the edibles and brings out a small box of scones. Cherry. Figures.

  
  
"No crumbs on the comforter," I say beforehand. He gives me a deadpan look and starts stuffing his mouth with scones, all the while letting out, frankly, obscene sounds. My mouth suddenly feels dry.

  
  
"Crowley, Snow," I say. "It's as if you love those scones more than me."

  
  
"_They _don't tell me off for leaving crumbs on the floor," he says, pointedly.

  
  
I put my hand over my heart and gasp dramatically. I've got to put my gayness to some use, haven't I?

  
  
Snow just fucking smirks and blows a kiss in my direction, dropping crumbs after all.

  
  
I fake a disgusted look and settle back on the comforter, with my arm under my head, and stare at the sky. There are stars forming some beautiful constellations tonight, but none that match the ones on Simon. The ones I'd rather be looking at.

  
  
"Want some?" Snow shoves the box in my line of sight. I shake my head no.

  
  
Snow shrugs and finishes the scones before starting on the milk. I prop my head in my hand and just watch him. A pleasant feeling wells up in my chest because I'm allowed to do this now. Snow, busy in his own endeavours, doesn't notice my overt staring. Again, figures.

  
  
Just when I think he's done stuffing his face, he digs out a foil wrapped container of shepherd's pie. Snakes, how big of an appetite does this boy have?

  
  
"Let me heat it for you, love," I say holding out my wand. **"Some like it hot!"**

  
  
He smiles gratefully at me and starts digging in. I sigh, involuntarily.

  
  
Once again, something is being shoved in my face. It's Snow, trying to feed the pie to me like I'm a fucking child. I frown.

  
  
"C'mon Baz, you can't just not eat anything," he says, propelling the spoon more forcefully.

  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "Watch me, Snow."

  
  
"Fine then, I guess I'll finish the Aeros myself."

  
  
I gape at him. Surely he wouldn't. "Alright Snow, I'll eat the fucking pie," I say, feigning insolence.

  
  
He grins triumphantly and that is how I, Basilton Grimm Pitch, let the Chosen One feed me pie. If Bunce was here, I'd never live this down. (Father would faint, poker-faced, of course.) Just to keep up some semblance of dignity, I sneer after every bite.

  
  
"Right, I'm done eating now," Snow says. "Even _I _can't eat all this."

  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "Shocking."

  
  
He sticks out his tongue and starts putting everything away.

  
  
"Wait, I almost forgot." Snow rummages through the pile of food again and emerges with two mint aeros. "Here." He tosses one of the bars to me and comes to lie beside me. Finally.

  
  
Wordlessly, we eat the bars and observe the sky.

  
  
"See, I told you it would be romantic eating chocolate under the stars," Snow says after a while.

  
  
I hum and take up my previous position in his arms, with my ear pressed right over his heart. "It seems you could be right once in a while, Snow."

  
  
"You called me Simon before," he says, eyes twinkling.

  
  
"No, I didn't."

  
  
He frowns mockingly and I smirk before reaching up and pressing a chaste kiss to one of the moles on his cheek, lingering.

  
  
"Goodnight, Baz" he sighs and closes his eyes.

  
  
Simon might have come out to look at the stars tonight, but I've got a whole galaxy right here that I could gaze at whenever I want.

  
  
"Goodnight, Simon."

  
  
Crowley, I'm living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Carry On (or anything, really) to me at [@simxnbxz!](https://simxnbxz.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 
> 
> Have a nice day, you guys. :)


End file.
